1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a lens barrel that includes a driving device having a linear actuator and to an imaging device equipped with this type of lens barrel.
2. Description of Related Art
Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2010-112977 (referred to below as “Patent Literature 1”) discloses an exemplary lens barrel that includes a driving device having a holder for integrally-formed movable parts.
The lens barrel disclosed in Patent Literature 1 includes: a driven member; cylindrical bodies each made of a nonmagnetic material; a movable magnet; a plurality of electromagnet coils; a center yoke; and a driving member. The movable magnet is attached to the driven, member and is movable along the outside of the cylindrical body. The electromagnet coils are disposed inside the cylindrical body and arranged in an axial direction of the cylindrical body. These electromagnet coils each exert an electromagnetic force on the movable magnet. The center yoke is made of a magnetic material and disposed within the central area in the cylindrical body. The driving member drives the driven member by deforming the cylindrical body. With the lens barrel configured above, a connection wire of the driving device is not displaced and thus does not interfere with the movements of the driven member, the movable magnet, and such other movable parts.